Grade crossings are locations at which railroad tracks cross other thoroughfares, such as roads and sidewalks. To prevent traffic from the other thoroughfares from being struck by trains on the tracks, grade crossings are equipped with warning equipment. The warning equipment may include signs, flashing lights, audible alarms such as warning bells, retractable gates, and/or other equipment. Some of this warning equipment may be mounted on one or more masts. For example, warning bells are often mounted at the tops of such masts, which can be 16 feet or more above ground. This height can make bell maintenance or repair challenging and unsafe. Retrofitting masts to mount bells lower can also be difficult due to the existing bell wiring being disposed within the mast and protruding only at the top of the mast. For example, an installer may have to drill into the mast, potentially damaging wiring and/or other systems within the mast.